While in Rivendell
by Starlit Archer
Summary: While the company of ThorinOakenshield is resting in Rivendell for a few days, Bilbo gets to know the only female member of the company while falling into an even deeper love for her. Bilbo/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's note:_**

_While the company is resting in Rivendell, Bilbo and Violet fall deeper in love with each other as the days go by. Bilbo/OC  
_

Violet awoke in a room she was not familiar with in the least. But by judging by the decorations, the architecture, and the cleanliness and smoothness of everything in her room, she guessed that she would be in Imladris, or in the common tongue, Rivendell. Violet knew what had happened to her, she knew all too well. While running from the Orc pack in the valley, her foot went through a rabbit hole and she twisted her ankle which her slowed down, a warg bit her, taking her waist in its mouth. After that, she had no idea what happened. The pain made her black out.

"I guess everything turned out okay if I'm resting in Rivendell," Violet spoke to herself. She tried to sit up, but the pain in her sides prevented her from doing so. Violet groaned and cursed to herself as she laid back down.

"Ah, Miss Violet, I see that you are finally awake," a tall elf with dark hair smoothly walked into the room with Gandalf coming in after him.

"I woke up only a few moments ago. I take it that I'm in Rivendell, am I correct?" asked Violet. Gandalf chuckled and gave a nod of his head.

"Violet, this is Lord Elrond, our host," said Gandalf. Lord Elrond walked to Violet and kissed her hand.

"Now then, my dear hobbit, let me take a look at your wounds," said Lord Elrond. Violet's shirt was lifted and Lord Elrond examined her wounds. "They look much better than they did yesterday. You'll be back on your feet in no time. Although, I would stay in bed for the rest of the day," Violet groaned and looked at Gandalf for help.

"Now, Violet, you don't want to strain yourself," said Gandalf.

"But...It's so boring in here all by myself," Violet's tone was sad and Gandalf knew exactly who she wanted to see.

"My Lord, I would like a few minutes alone with Miss Violet," said Gandalf. With a single nod and a smile to Violet, he left the room. Gandalf sat beside Violet and gave her his signature smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Have a done something wrong?" asked Violet, very confused. Gandalf chuckled and patted her on the head.

"Would you like some company? Anyone in particular?" Gandalf smiled at her, practically reading her mind.

"Oh...you know who I would love to see...more than anything," Violet blushed and Gandalf looked out of the window."He haunts my dreams Gandalf. He...makes me feel..._happy_," Violet sighed and laid her on the pillow.

"Very well, I shall go get Bombur-" At this Violet squeaked and started laughing. Gandalf laughed along with her.

"Oh Gandalf, you know who I mean!" said Violet at she gently pushed Gandalf's shoulder.

"I will fetch Master Baggins. I shall return shortly," and at that, Gandalf left the room, leaving Violet alone with her thoughts of Bilbo Baggins.

~oOo~

Gandalf walked towards the company, who were still trying to recover from the orc attack. Much to Thorin's dismay, he knew it would be several days until their departure. Bilbo was sitting with Bofur, the two chatting away happily. Gandalf was glad that Bilbo found a friend in the kind-hearted toy maker. The company saw Gandalf and looked at him, as if asking how their female burglar was doing.

"I have wonderful news everyone," said Gandalf. The company's eyes lit up at hearing the good news.

"The lass is awake?" asked Bofur excitedly. Bilbo looked up at Gandalf with hope and worry in his eyes. Gandalf smiled down at him, which in turn made Bilbo smile and sigh in relief.

"Yes, Miss Violet is awake and well. She's quite a bit sore and will be bed ridden for the rest of the day," everyone cheered and looked quite relieved.

"Well let's go see her then!" said Dori, causing a bit of an uproar.

"I want to see her, I miss her!" said the sweet youngest dwarf, Ori.

"We wanna see Violet!" said Fili and Kili in unison. Gandalf grumbled and Thorin boomed to his company to quiet down.

"All of you shall see Miss Violet in time, but she has requested Master Baggins and Master Baggins only to come into her room. She wishes to see you right away, Bilbo," said Gandalf. Bilbo looked up in slight surprise at Gandalf's words. Quickly Bilbo stood up and walked over to Gandalf. They started walking to Violet's room in silence. Gandalf looked down at a very nervous Bilbo.

"What on earth is the matter Master Baggins?" asked Gandalf. Bilbo stopped and ringed his now sweaty palms together.

"I know why Violet wants to see me so badly. I know," said Bilbo in almost a whisper.

"Why does she, Master Baggins?" asked Gandalf. He was starting to grow impatient with Bilbo. Poor Violet wanted to see him.

"It's because..._sheknowsIloveher_," Bilbo said the last bit far too quickly for Gandalf to comprehend.

"Say that again. Slower, please," said Gandalf.

"She knows...that I love her," said Bilbo after breathing deeply for a moment.

"How does she know that you love her?"

"I told her, kind of," Gandalf furrowed his brows at Bilbo's answer. "After the troll incident, I told her that I care about her and that I would be absolutely devistated if she..._died_..." explained Bilbo.

"Well, since we'll be spending quite some time here in Rivendell, you should express how you feel about her towards her," at that Bilbo's face turned red and he swollowed hard while loosening his necktie. "Come, Violet wants to see you," Gandalf led Bilbo down the long hallway and stopped at the door to where she was resting. Without even looking at Bilbo, Gandalf knocked on Violet's door and slowly opened it to find her sitting up and, looking tired. She smiled widely at Bilbo who peeked at her from behind the door. Gandalf gently nudged Bilbo in the room and wih a smile to both of them he closed the door, leaving Bilbo and Violet alone together.

"Hello," said Violet shyly. Bilbo walked over to her and sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"Hello. I trust that you're feeling better?" asked Bilbo.

"Yes, although I don't remember feeling particularly bad. All I remember is feeling an incredible amount of pain," said Violet. Bilbo's smile slowly turned into a sad frown. "What happened to me, Bilbo? I know that I warg grabbed me, but what happened after that?" asked Violet. Bilbo didn't like to think about what happened. It made him sad and a bit sick. There was so much blood. Bilbo honestly didn't think Violet would make it.

"Well, while you where in the warg's mouth, the dwarves and I killed it and we had to pry you out," Bilbo sighed as Violet's face went pale. "I was the one who carried you all the way here, I-I wouldn't let anyone else touch you, I have to say, I think I was being a bit protective over you," Bilbo laughed nervously and looked away from Violet. Violet giggled and put her hand on Bilbo's. Bilbo quickly looked from his hand to Violet, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"That's very kind of you. Thank you, Bilbo," said Violet in her usual soft tone. Bilbo slowly brought her hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. His eyes closed for the second that he kissed her hand. Violet's eyes widened and her cheeks turned pink. "Bilbo, I'm starting to think that you might fancy me," said Violet. Bilbo looked at her and smiled.

"Well, out of all of the hobbit women that I've met," Violet looked at him and raised her eyebrows. "Let me finish, let me finish," Bilbo chuckled, now firmly grasping her hand.

"Alright, go on, Mister Bachelor," said Violet with a giggle.

"I never felt like any one of them were the right ones for me. I just...feel so strange when I'm around you. I feel like I should always be with you, like I should protect you. I don't like being away from you, I...I really don't," explained Bilbo. Violet teared up as she listened to Bilbo. Bilbo took his thumb and whipped off a tear that was rolling down Violet's cheek. "Now, you need to rest up so we can explore Rivendell together tomorrow," said Bilbo with a wink as he made Violet lay down. He pulled the white blanket over her so she would be warm.

"That sounds wonderful, I can't wait," said Violet with a yawn. Bilbo smiled and started to get up. Violet grabbed his hand quickly and said, "Stay with me until I fall asleep...please?" Bilbo smiled and stroked her hair.

"Of course, I'll stay right here," Bilbo sat back down on the bed. Violet smiled and closed her eyes, soon falling asleep. BIlbo simply sat there and watched her sleep until the moon was even higher in the sky. Soon Bilbo began to feel quite tired himself. Not wanting to leave Violet, he leaned on the headboard of the bed. He propped his feet up on the bed and closed his eyes. He moved his hand over Violet's and gently grasped it. Violet sighed in her sleep and moved closer to Bilbo. Bilbo smiled and fell sleep a few minutes later into the most peaceful and happiest sleep he's had since he started this adventure.

_These next few days are going to be wonderful..._


	2. Chapter 2: Waking Up

The rising sun shone softly through the curtains and hit Bilbo's eyes, waking him up. He blinked several times and rubbed his eyes. Bilbo stretched and let out a tired sigh as he looked around at his surroundings. He was still in Violet's room with a sleeping Violet lying next to him. Bilbo took in her features for a few moments. He looked at her long, raven black hair that was all over her pillow, her pale complection almost glowed in the sunlight. Bilbo reached out his hand and stroked Violet's hair, causing her to stir. Violet's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head and looked up at Bilbo who gave her a warm smile.

"Good morning, sorry I woke you," said Bilbo. Violet smiled, sniffed, and carefully stretched.

"Don't be sorry, I love early mornings," said Violet. Bilbo smiled, they had something in common. "They are so peaceful,"

"Yes, indeed they are," said Bilbo. He didn't know what to say next so he got up, stretched, and looked out the window.

"Bilbo?" Bilbo turned around at the sound of Violet's voice and he furrowed his brows at the uncomfortable look on Violet's face. "Could you please close the curtains and turn around for a moment? I would like to get dressed," said Violet. Bilbo's cheeks and ears immediatly turned pink and he swung his arms nervously.

"Of course. Let me know when you're done," squeaked out Bilbo as he faced a corner and shut his eyes. Violet giggled and carefully got out of her bed. Bilbo heard a small grunt of pain as she put pressure on her ankle. He could hear her limp to the chair where her bodice, shirt, and green skirt was laying on. Then he heard Violet grunt in frustration and slight pain.

"Um...Bilbo?" Violet whispered nervously. Bilbo gulped loudly and replied, "Yes?"

"Would you please help me with my bodice? Don't worry, I'm decent," said Violet shyly. Bilbo slowly turned around to see Violet awkwardlly standing there holding her brown bodice in one hand, holding her waist in the other, all the while she was practically standing on her left foot since the other was sprained. Bilbo still went pink. Yes, she was decent, but putting on a bodice meant getting a bit too close to her breasts which would cause them both discomfort.

Bilbo made a noise in the back of his throat and walked over to Violet and took the bodice, put it around her waist, and skillfully laced it up.

"Bilbo, you did that far better than I ever have," said Violet in wonderment. Then Violet looked at Bilbo with a raised brow and a smirk which made Bilbo give her a look of confusion.

"Where did you learn to tie bodices so well?" asked Violet suspiciously. Why was she feeling a twinge of jealousy? Bilbo knew exactly why she was asking this and simply chuckled.

"Well, I have a few female cousins I've had to help every now and then. Once one of my cousins was getting married; she needed help with her bodice and I was the only person she could find at the time," Bilbo paused, "Although one cousin in particular had me tie her bodice because she was trying to _seduce _me," laughed Bilbo. Violet's eyes went wide and she gasped.

"_No!_" Violet laughed along with him and Bilbo told her about how he had to let her down easy the after a few more days of hopelessly flirting with him.

"Honestly, she would be quite jealous of you. A beautiful young woman like yourself with me...my, she would have a fit," said Bilbo with a wink towards Violet. Bilbo took Violet's hand as she leaned on him for support to walk. Her ankle was bound tightly, which made it all the more difficult to walk.

"You think I'm beautiful?" asked Violet. Bilbo looked at her and smiled.

"Yes, absolutely," whispered Bilbo. The whisper made Violet shudder and her cheeks turned pink. Before they knew it, they saw the dwarves having breakfast.

"Good morning," said Violet. Everyone looked up and saw Bilbo and Violet join them at the table. The dwarves rushed over to Violet as Bilbo helped her into a seat next to him. Ori was the first one that made it to Violet and he gave her a hug.

"I was so worried about you, so I made knitted you this scarf to keep you warm," Ori took the scarf from behind his back and handed it to Violet. Violet smiled widely and hugged Ori around the neck while giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Ori's entire face turned red.

"I love it, thank you, Ori," said Violet. Ori only gave a small laugh and went back to his seat inbetween Nori and Dori.

"Us next!" Violet squeaked in surprise as Fili and Kili bounded up to her and they each gave her a huge kiss on her cheeks, one dwarf on each side. Bilbo looked a bit jealous by all the attention Violet was getting from the other males. Violet noticed it and did something about it right away.

"Oh, Bilbo, here you go," said Violet. Bilbo had no time to react when Violet leaned in, grabbed his face in her hands, and kissed him on his nose. Everyone, except for Dwalin and Thorin (they just smiled), let out an "_Aaaawwwh!_" Bilbo's face went red and he started pulling at his shirt collar as he cleared his throat.

A female elf then brought Bilbo and Violet each a place of salad, which they ate graciously. The dwarves remained eating meat like sausages and bacon.

"Good morning, everyone. I trust we are all feeling well this morning?" asked Gandalf as he walked towards the table. Everyone nodded happily.

"We are well enough to leave this place, Gandalf," Thorin rumbled angrily.

"No, we will be here for a few more days at least, Thorin. Give your company a chance to rest and recover. We must must also have Lord Elrond read the map if we are to ever get into the Lonely Mountain," said Gandalf sternly. Thorin sighed and looked away from Gandalf. "Violet, how do you fare today?"

"Much better, although I still can't walk well with my ankle still sprained," said Violet.

"Well, just rest and realax. We're going to be here for a while," Violet smiled and she slipped her hand into Bilbo's under the table. Bilbo smiled and glanced at Violet while giving her hand a small squeeze. "Now then, everyone find something to do. Violet, your training begins tomorrow," said Gandalf.

Bilbo and Violet looked at Gandalf questioningly. Gandalf looked back with the same expression but with a smile.

"Um, _what _training? Will I be doing something of great importance?" asked Violet. Violet stood up, which brang Bilbo up with her. Violet hobbled slightly on her weak ankle and Bilbo put his free arm around her waist.

"The power that you have to control the nature around you still quite weak. You do not know your full potention. You have much to learn," explained Gandalf. Everyone has seen Violet use her powers every now and then, but it only consisted of blooming flowers and bending trees.

"Oh, okay. Will you be teaching me?" asked Violet.

Gandalf nodded, "Yes. Myself as well as Lord Elrond will be helping you unlock your full potential," said Gandalf.

"Okay, I'll be ready," said Violet with an excited smile. Gandalf smiled and looked at the rest of the company.

"Rest, everyone. Enjoy your time in Rivendell," Gandalf walked off to join the elves in a more peaceful breakfast.

"Well, Bilbo, how would you like to spend your time in Rivendell?" asked Violet as she and Bilbo sat back down.

"Well, I would like to explore the inside of their buildings, I would love to see their garden. I bet it's lovely," said Bilbo. Violet giggled at how much Bilbo loved gardens, she thought it was cute. "What would you like to do?"

"Well, basically the same things you would like to do. Maybe when it gets dark we could take a walk. The night is so peaceful, wouldn't you agree?" asked Violet innocently. Bilbo loved that idea. A romantic walk around Rivendell in the moonlight? Absolutely.

"Absolutely," said Bilbo. At that, Violet and Bilbo left the loud dwarves and began to roam around Rivendell.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

Bilbo led Violet into a certain building that had paintings, sculptures, old elven crowns and tiaras, and a white, round table surrounded by columns.

"This room is gorgeous, you can even look out over the river and mountains," said Violet as she stood on the balcony. Bilbo put his hand on the small of her back, helping her keep her balance.

"Yes, it's beautiful," said Bilbo. He looked at Violet balancing on one foot and got worried. "Violet, do you need to sit down? Your ankle is still sprained," said Bilbo.

"I'm fine, Bilbo. Although I would love to sit somewhere with you for a while," said Violet.

"If that is what you wish, my lady, then that is what you shall get," said Bilbo. Violet giggled as Bilbo led her outside to a bench that sat beside a large pond. He sat her down and then sat beside her.

"This place is very pretty," said Violet. She looked at Bilbo and smiled a smile that made his heart melt. The way her cheeks always turned slightly pink and how her vibrant green eyes practically glowed when the sun or moon shone just right made him feel so at home even though he was far, far away from it.

"Yes, it is," there was a pause in which Bilbo and Violet simply stared at the calm water. Then Violet's eyes suddenly widened and her mouth spread into an excited and wide smile.

"Hey, Bilbo, watch this," said Violet. Bilbo jumped slightly and looked at Violet.

"Alright...what are you going to do?" he asked.

Violet just grinned and closed her eyes and concentrated. She held out her palm and gave a small twitch of her index finger and the water started to ripple. Bilbo looked from the water to Violet, waiting to see what would happen next. She raised her hand slightly and a sprout appeared over the water's surface. Bilbo smiled and had a sudden feeling of pride for Violet. Violet then spread her fingers and as she did the bud bloomed into a large, pink water lily. Bilbo's jaw hung agape and he blinked several times at what he saw.

"Violet, that was amazing," said Bilbo in a whisper. Violet slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the lily.

"I've never made a water lily that large before, especially not pink ones for that matter," said Violet.

"Violet, you're amazing!" Bilbo said this louder and with much more excitement. Violet looked at Bilbo as her cheeks flushed pink. Bilbo lowered his voice and looked a bit embarrassed at his outburst.

Violet giggled, "Why, thank you," she paused. "I've never been able to do that before, and so easily too...maybe it's because you're here with me," said Violet. Bilbo smiled and looked away while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's just a hunch. Maybe it was just luck," said Violet as she looked away. Bilbo slowly put his hand on top of Violet's and intertwined his fingers with hers.

Violet took her other hand and placed it on top of Bilbo's and gently rubbed it with her fingertips. Violet looked at Bilbo and leaned in slowly and Bilbo did the same. Bilbo put one hand on the back of her hair and he felt her soft hair on his fingers.

"Bilbo," Violet whispered.

"Hm?" Bilbo softly moaned.

"Please kiss me," Bilbo opened his eyes and saw Violet staring back at him intensely.

"Alright," whispered Bilbo. Bilbo tilted his head as he felt Violet's hand touch his hair and her fingers intertwining in his curly locks. They're lips were so close they could feel their breath. Bilbo's heart was beating rapidly, he had never kissed a girl before, but he felt like he was doing it right.

"Oh, um, sorry," came a voice. Bilbo and Violet immediately separated and looked behind them to find Bofur standing there looking a bit awkward.

"Oh, Bofur, hi. Is everything alright?" asked Violet.

"Oh, yes, yes. Everything's fine. I was just exploring around," he explained. There was an awkward silence and Bilbo fidgeted nervously. "Was I...interrupting anything?" asked Bofur after a moment.

"Well-" Bilbo began but Bofur interrupted him.

"Yes, I did, didn't I? I'm sorry," he apologized. Violet and Bilbo said it was fine and Bofur went back to being his cheery self. "Well, I also had to come and tell you both that dinner will be ready soon, so just come by when you feel like it," and with a wink, Bofur walked off.

Bilbo and Violet just sat there blushing for a while.

"We should head back, I don't think elves approve of missing a meal," said Violet. Bilbo agreed and helped Violet up. Violet saw the disappointed look on Bilbo's face giggled softly to herself. She took Bilbo's face in her hands and said, "Let's come back right after dinner. What do you say?" Violet winked.

"I would love that," Bilbo smiled and hooked his arm with Violet's. They slowly made their way back to the table to eat dinner. The elves served food more to the company's liking which made all of the dwarves happy. Bilbo and Violet were still happy with the fresh salads and happily ate those.

Fili and Kili at on either side of the two hobbits and grinned at them. Fili patted Bilbo's shoulder roughly which made Bilbo hack on his food.

"What?" asked Bilbo between coughs.

"You kissed Violet," Fili whispered. Bilbo cleared his throat and had a surprised look on his face.

"I-I beg your pardon?" said Bilbo. He and Violet hadn't actually kissed. They were so close until Bofur interrupted.

"Are you alright, Bilbo?" asked Violet. She had the same expression on her face. Obviously Kili had told her the same thing.

"Yes, I'm fine, just fine," said Bilbo. Violet smiled and went back to eating her salad while trying to avoid the chuckles of Kili.

"To correct you, Fili, I did not kiss Violet, but I almost did," whispered Bilbo.

"What in Middle-Earth stopped you?!" asked Fili.

Bilbo nodded slightly towards Bofur who was chatting away with his brother, Bombur. Suddenly, Bofur started to sing. He got on top of the table and sang about what sounded like a man who stayed up too late. Bilbo looked at Bofur disapprovingly until he saw Violet clapping and singling along with him. Bilbo gave in and clapped his hands and thumped his big feet to the song.

Lord Elrond didn't look pleased by this behavior in the least, but he didn't say anything about it as to not ruin their fun. Gandalf simply ignored it and began to smoke his pipe.

When Bofur finished his song, the sun was setting and the clouds in the distance were turing a purple, pink, and orange color.

"How would you like to get back to that pond?" Bilbo whispered to Violet.

"I would love to finish what we started," Violet whispered back. Bilbo blushed and he and Violet stood up from the table. The company looked at them questioningly.

"Where are you two headed off to? I have another song!" said Bofur.

"Oh, we're just going to walk around some more, that's all," explained Bilbo.

"Ooooh, they're going to 'walk around'. Alright," said Kili and he winked to his companions. The company wolfed whistled and laughed.

Bilbo's face went red and Violet became angry.

"Now listen here, it's not polite to do this. Bilbo and I greatly enjoy each other's company and we simply want to be alone," said Violet as she stomped her foot. The entire company went silent.

"Please excuse us," said Bilbo to Lord Elrond and Gandalf. They both smiled and gave them a single nod.

As Bilbo and Violet walked to the pond, Violet intertwined her fingers with Bilbo's. Bilbo blushed and looked at Violet.

"There's the pond!" said Violet. Bilbo immediately felt his stomach twist nervously. Violet led him to the opposite side of the pond and she sat down on the grass. Bilbo sat down next to her and gazed at the now rising moon.

"Bilbo?" Bilbo looked at Violet. He knew what was coming next so he gulped nervously. "Could you please kiss me now?" asked Violet. Bilbo wasted no time. He stood up, pulling Violet with him. Bilbo and Violet looked at each other for only a moment until Bilbo put his hands on Violet's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss.


End file.
